The Poor Fiddler
by Rockin Riley
Summary: Toris Laurinaitis is a poor fiddle player in Tsarist Russia. Will his life be turned around when he meets a charismatic Polish man? LietPol. Inspiration came from Fiddler on the Roof. Human AU. Rating may change later.


Toris just finished a tune on his violin, then bowed as a couple people clapped and threw in some coins. He let his violin fall to his side as he bent down to count the measly offerings. Four kopecks. Toris sighed and pulled his scarf up to cover his nose. It was the middle of January in Moscow, and it had to be below freezing. It was snowing, and the streets and buildings were dusted white. People were hurrying from place to place, trying to get out of the cold in a hurry. Toris pulled his thin coat around him as he bent down again to grab the coins. He gently placed his violin in his case and closed it tightly.

He hurried over to a small house not to far from his usual spot where he plays everyday. He opened the flimsy door, to find Eduard and Raivis home. "You guys are home early." Toris remarked flatly and rubbed his hands together to warm them up. The fingers of his gloves had worn away, so now his gloves were fingerless, which didn't help in the winter. Eduard nodded and stirred something that was cooking over a fire, probably stew.

"How much did you make today?" Raivis asked. Toris gently set down his violin beside his straw bed and unwrapped his scarf. "Well?"

"Four kopecks." Toris said quietly as he sat down next to Raivis at the table.

"Four?" Eduard stopped stirring the stew momentarily. "That's all?"

Toris nodded. "Did you guys make anything?" he asked and sat forward on the homemade chair.

"Raivis made a ruble. I didn't make anything." Eduard replied curtly.

Toris's head snapped towards Raivis. "A _ruble?_" he said in disbelief. Raivis ducked his head, but nodded. "How?"

"I don't know!" Raivis replied. "I was just sitting there, as usual, then some woman dropped a ruble into my hat!" Toris leaned back into his chair and shook his head in disbelief.

"I don't think I've ever made that much money at once before." Toris mused and glanced over at Raivis. "Congratulations." he added. Raivis nodded his thanks. Eduard just sat by the pot, stirring the stew as he brooded. "Oh, don't worry, Eduard. You were probably just at a bad spot today." Eduard just grunted as he continued stirring the stew.

After a couple minutes of silence, Eduard stopped stirring and announced that the food was done. He then marched over to the straw stuffed mattress. "Aren't you going to eat?" Toris asked. Eduard didn't respond as he pulled the single blanket up to his chin and turned his back on the other two. Raivis glanced at Toris, who frowned. "Come on Ed. You've got to eat. We don't know when we'll eat next."

Eduard remained still for a minute, before slowly getting up and dishing himself a small bowl. They all sat in silence, before Raivis spoke up. "Where were you today, Ed?"

"Just a couple blocks away." Eduard replied and scooped some stew into his mouth.

"By the post office? No wonder you didn't get business. No one goes over there when it's too cold out." Toris said and set his empty bowl on the small table. Raivis agreed while Eduard just shrugged. Soon, Raivis and Eduard's bowls joined Toris on the table.

"Whos turn is it to play tonight?" Raivis squeaked.

"Toris's." Eduard said. Toris nodded and fetched his violin.

"What would you like me to play?" The brunette asked, his eyes darting between the two blondes. They were silent for a few moments before Eduard suggested something.

"How about a jig or something? I need some cheering up." he said and smiled slightly. Toris nodded and started to play a happy little tune. In no time, Raivis and Eduard were dancing around the room, stomping and clapping their hands to the beat. When it ended, Raivis and Eduard clapped and whooped.

"Brilliant!" Eduard exclaimed. Toris gave a lopsided grin and bowed.

"Thank you." he replied. Raivis let out a long yawn, then smiled sheepishly.

"Guess I'm a little tired." he said and rubbed the back of his head.

"We're all a little tired. Might as well go to sleep." Eduard declared and herded Raivis over to the straw mattress. Toris followed and laid down for the night with his two brothers.

* * *

Toris was on his lunch break. He sat against a brick wall and ate a cold potato, while glancing at the passing people. As he enjoyed his potato, a short man stopped in front of him. Toris glanced up and raised a brow. "May I help you, sir?" he asked and took another bite of the potato.

The man laughed. "Would you mind playing your fiddle for me?" he asked in heavily accented Russian.

I brightened and stood up quickly, pocketed the potato then readied my fiddle. "What would you like me to play, sir?" I asked quickly.

"Hmm...can you play Beethoven Violin Sonata No.9?" the man asked and put his small hands in his pockets. Toris nodded and started to play the man's request.

* * *

He played the final note, then let out a heavy sigh. Toris hadn't noticed while he was playing, but a crowd of people had gathered. They all started to clap, but the man who had requested the tune was clapping the hardest. People put money into his violin case, then dispersed. The only one who remained was the man, who still clapped. Toris bowed awkwardly.

"Brilliant!" the man exclaimed and waltzed over to the Lithuanian. "You play very well." he praised and clapped Toris on the back.

"Thank you, sir." Toris replied, a small smile present on his face. He didn't usually get this much attention.

"What's your name?" the man asked and blew a piece of fair long hair out of his face, his emerald green eyes curious.

"It's Toris Laurinaitis, sir." Toris said and looked down to look the man in the eyes. The man broke out in a grin.

"Well, Toris. How would you like to be my _personal _violin player?" the man proposed, and the grin widened. Toris's eyes widened in shock.

"P-pardon, sir?" Toris stuttered.

The man rolled his eyes, but the grin still present on his face. "I'll give you a day to think about it, Toris. I'll meet you back at this spot tomorrow." he said.

"S-sir, I have two brothers that live with me...and if I accept, will they be able to come as well?" Toris requested. The man tapped his chin and frowned.

"I don't see why not." he said and shrugged. Toris broke out into a grin.

"Well Toris, see you tomorrow." the man said and began to walk away. After a moment or two, Toris called out after him.

"Um, sir!" he called. The man turned around and raised an eyebrow. "Um, may I ask your name?" Toris asked.

The man smiled. "Feliks. Feliks Lukasiewicz."

* * *

**AN:**

**HEEEEEYYYY wazzup. **

**I've been sitting on this idea for awhile, and I started it awhile ago, but I found it on a flash drive and decided to finish it. **

**Idk if I'll continue this, it depends on how many people like this idea. **

**I'll get the next chapter of My Not-So-Tragic Love Story real soon.**

**Reviews, follows and favorites greatly appreciated! **

**EDIT: I found out raw potatoes are poisonous. Learn somethin' new everyday! Thank you for correcting me MRoshka!**


End file.
